Once Upon A Time Gone Wrong
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: COMPLETE!: Watch Twili a.k.a. Me! fail at directing as the Teen Titans play their roles in classic fairytales! Couples: KFJinx BBRae RobStar - slight CyBee.
1. Ch1: Little Red Raven Hood

_Once upon a time, Little Red Raven Hood was skipping happily down the-_

"Excuse me?!" Raven demanded. "It's bad enough I'm wearing this skirt and stuff, but now I'm skipping?!"

"Raven," Twili put her head in her hand as she sat in the director's chair. "You're Little Red _RAVEN_ Hood! You need to skip! She's happy!" Raven scowled.

"Yeah, but couldn't you get someone else to play Little Red?"

"Raven, you're the only girl who wears a cape!"

"What about Starfire?! She'd make a much better Red Riding Hood!"

"But she doesn't look good in hoods, no, does she?" Raven cursed under her breath.

"Okay, Little Red Raven Hood, take two!"

_Once upon a time, Little Red Raven Hood was skipping happily down the road to her Granny's house. She had to go though the woods to get there. In the woods she met a big, scary-_

"Hey!" Beats Boy morphed into a human. "I can't be 'big and scary' to Raven! She's one of my best friends!"

"Thanks for the consideration Beast Boy, but you can't scare me even if you tried." Raven told him.

"You guys!" Twili waved her arms around. "I don't care what you two are doing! Play outside, have fun at the arcade, watch T.V! I don't know! But right now it doesn't matter 'cause we're making a movie!" Beast Boy and Raven jumped back.

"Again from the top."

_Once upon a time, Little Red Raven Hood was skipping happily down the road to her Granny's house. She had to go though the woods to get there. In the woods she met a big, scary, green wolf._

_"I'm hungry! What should I eat for lunch?" The wolf asked._

_"I have muffins and apple sauce cake in my basket." Little Red Raven Hood suggested._

_"I eat meat little girl-"_

"HEY!" Twili groaned. "I'm a vegetarian!" Beast Boy scowled

"Beast Boy!" Twili growled. "It's a movie!" Raven rolled her eyes and opened the basket.

"What else is in here? Let's see, apple sauce cake, muffins…Starfire? What is this?" Starfire floated over.

"Oh. It is my glorg!"

"Starfire? Why did you put glorg in the goodie basket?!" Twili demanded.

"Maybe the wolf does not like the apple sauce cake." Starfire suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Beast Boy asked with him mouth full. "This stuff is great!" Twili smacked her forehead.

"Robin!" The Boy Wonder came in.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me a glass of water?"

"O…Kay." He walked off.

"Cyborg?"

"Yup?"

"How fast can you make another apple sauce cake?"

"I'm on it."

"Thank you!" She called after him. Robin handed Twili a glass of water.

"Thanks Robin. Now do me another favor, make sure Starfire stays away from the goodie basket!"

"Got it. Hey Star!" She looked up. "Uh…" Robin turned back to Twili.

"What do I do?"

"Robin wants to know if you want to…play checkers!"

"But I do not know how to play." Starfire cocked her head.

"Good. Robin will teach you." Robin glared at Twili who smiled innocently. "Go on."

"This is going to take even longer than the day when I taught Starfire how to use the computer!" Robin muttered.

"I'm going to get you for this." He hissed to Twili.

"I know, right?" Robin scowled and walked out off the set with Starfire.

"Okay, back to my-" Twili turned back to Beast Boy and Raven who were now fighting. "…Movie." Twili sighed.

"I'm going to try 'Cinderella' next time."


	2. Ch2: Jinxerella

_Cinderella was scrubbing the floor. Her evil stepmother walked up to her._

"_Now when you're done with cleaning, make our gowns for the ball." Cinderella's stepmother walked away. Cinderella stared to cry._

"_I wish-_

"Do I look like the sob type to you?!" Jinx demanded.

"When do I come in?" Kid Flash asked. Twili whimpered.

"Kid Flash! You're not supposed to come in until the ball, remember?! You're Prince Charming!" Kid Flash held up his hands.

"Hey, I was just wondering about my cue!"

"Kid Flash, you know that you're cue isn't for another five scenes!" Twili sighed. "Cyborg! Is the apple sauce cake done yet?"

"Nope." Twili sighed again.

"Again from the top."

_Cinderella was scrubbing the floor. Her evil stepmother walked up to her._

"_Now when you're done with cleaning, make our gowns for the ball." Cinderella's stepmother walked away. Cinderella stared to cry._

"_I wish I could go to the ball." Suddenly, a light appeared and formed a shape of a person._

"_Don't worry; I'm here to make it all better."_

"_Who are you?" Cinderella asked._

"_I'm your fairy godmother-_

"Jinx!" Twili shouted. "What in God's earth are you doing?!" Jinx fell onto the floor laughing.

"GIZMO?! Gizmo's playing my fairy godmother?" Jinx laughed even harder.

"What the-?" Kid Flash saw Gizmo in his jet-pack and a sparkly tutu. He collapsed next to Jinx laughing.

"Y-y-y-you're joking right?" Kid Flash gasped between laughs. Twili shook her head.

"I wish I wasn't. He's just the substitute while Bumblebee is sick."

"Scud munching barf brain." Gizmo muttered.

"What was that?!" Twili eyed him evilly.

"Nothing." He lied quickly. Twili smirked.

"Let's try that again."

"Cakes done!" Cyborg strode in proudly. "Here you-WHOA!" He tripped over a wire which sent the cake flying.

"Kid Flash!" he looked up. "Get the cake!" Twili pointed to the flying pastry.

"Ack!" He dove for the cake. "Got'cha!"

"Kid Flash look out!" Jinx shouted.

"Huh? AH!" he noticed the falling tangle of prop ropes falling. Jinx tackled him.

"Thanks." Kid Flash smiled.

"Guys!" Twili waved her arms around in the air franticly.

"What?" Kid Flash and Jinx asked in unison.

"The-"

**SPLAT!**

"-Cake…" Twili finished weakly. Kid Flash and Jinx were covered in the apple sauce cake. Cyborg looked aggravated.

"I'll start another one." He stormed off to the kitchen.

'Thanks Cyborg. You're the best." Twili smiled. "Let's just hope it's that last one you have to bake." She muttered off to the side.

Kid Flash began to laugh.

"Huh?" Twili looked over and began to laugh too.

"What the-?" Gizmo started to laugh along with Twili and Kid Flash. Jinx stood up and crossed her arms.

"What's so funny?" Little did she know, Jinx's face had been covered in cake crumbs. But some of them had stuck to her face so it looked like she had whiskers and a cat nose. Kid Flash pulled himself up and flicked Jinx's cheek lightly.

"You had some crumbs on your face." Kid Flash said. Twili giggled and sighed.

"Maybe I should consider 'Aladdin' instead."


	3. Ch3: Robaddin

_Aladdin was running as fan as he could, a loaf of bread in his hands. _

"_Get him!"_

"_Stop! Thief!"_

"_Come on Abu!"_

_The little green monkey came scampering-_

"HEY! Why am I always used as animals!?" Beast Boy complained. Twili growled.

"Unless you want a real monkey running around here, just shut up and be my monkey!" Starfire walked out of the dressing room.

"Friends! How do I look?" Twili eyed her costume.

"Shiny…Star? What's with all the coins?" Starfire smiled.

"You said, 'princess.' Princesses have, coins, yes?" Twili sighed irritably.

"Of course Starfire. Okay Robin! Places!"

_Aladdin was running as fan as he could, a loaf of bread in his hands. _

"_Get him!"_

"_Stop! Thief!"_

"_Come on Abu!"_

_The little green monkey came scampering after his friends as they ducked behind an apple cart. The guards continued to run and passed Abu and Aladdin. _

"_Nice. Okay buddy, let's eat!" They spilt the bread into two pieces and ate._

"_ALL HAIL PRINCESS JASMINE!" They call interrupted the friends' breakfast._

"_Princess?" Aladdin lost interest is his breakfast. He poked his head out from around the apple cart. There he saw a large crowd, a-_

"SILKIE?!" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Silkie is the noble steed?" Beast Boy scratched his head. "Didn't see that coming." Twili put her hands on her hips.

"Yes. Unless _you_ want to play the horse." Beast Boy yelped and shrunk down behind Robin.

-Three hours later-

"Phew. I haven't gotten this far yet. Okay, bring in the genie!" Twili shouted though a loud speaker.

"RAVEN?!" Raven folded her arms over her bare mid-section.

"Don't. Say. Anything." She said coldly. Raven was in a purple, satin shirt that stopped at hid rib cage. It had off-should sheer sleeves that were to thicker than a pencil.

Poofy bell-bottom silk pants, a pair of curled-toed slippers, and a cylinder-like hat with a veil were also a part of Raven's new outfit.

"Oh Raven! You look glorious!" Starfire clapped. "Now you look like you are the genie!"

"Exactly!" Twili smirked. "Now if you don't mind…CAN WE GET BACK TO MAKING THIS MOVIE?!?!?!?"

"Uh…What she said…" Robin agreed in hopes of not being yelled at. Twili let out an annoyed sigh.

"Come on people. Before I move on!" Raven crossed her arms.

"I agree. I want to get out of this outfit!"

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked. "You're drooling." Starfire giggled.

"Huh? Oh!" Uh…sorry." Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. Raven blinked and blushed.

"Let's try this again. In hopes nothing else goes wrong." Twili sighed.

**BOOM!**

"What the-?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my God! Cyborg! What happened?" Twili ran over to him. He was covered in apple sauce, crumbs, and tofu.

"BEAST BOY!" He shouted.

"What?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg held up a chunk melted of tofu.

"Why was this in my oven?!"

"Um…I thought no one was using it."

"You idiot! It's an oven! You don't put tofu in the oven!" Beast Boy took the glob from his friend.

"It was frozen. I though It could use a little heat up." Twili put her head in her head and grabbed her book of fairytales.

"Maybe…The Little Mermaid." She said, flipping the pages to the story she had in mind.


	4. Ch4: The Little MerFire

_The little mermaid was swimming around. She saw a light above her and poked her head out of the water. She swam over to it-_

"Whoa!" Starfire fell down. Twili sighed.

"Robin, help her up please." Robin nodded and helped Starfire to her feet.

"This tail is most hard to walk in."

"Starfire. Have you ever heard of balance?" Starfire cocked her head and rubbed her bottom where she had fallen..

"I think I might have." Twili closed her eyes.

"Robin."

"Yeah?"

"Take Starfire to the balance beams. Please." Robin nodded.

"Sure."

"But-I do not know how to use the balance beams."

"Robin will teach you." Twili smiled. Robin growled.

"Fine." He scowled and grabbed Starfire's arm. "You owe me." He muttered as he walked by Twili.

"Yeah sure!" Twili called after him. "I'll give you a leading roll or something!"

"WHAT?!" Robin protested.

"You heard me. Now go teach Star a thing or two about balance." Robin cursed under his breath. Twili smiled innocently and then flopped down in her director's chair.

"I need to work with another set of Titans."

**CRASH!**

"Or villains."

-The extra kitchen-

"Okay what happened?" Twili put her hands on her hips.

"She started it!"

"He started it!" Beast Boy and Raven said at the same time while pointing at each other.

"Started-Oh my God." Twili looked around at the kitchen. Book pages and tofu globs were everywhere.

"What happened?"

"I was reading and Beast Boy pushed me over." Raven huffed.

"I was cooking, and Raven was in my way." Twili blinked.

"You know fighting's just going to make you fall for each other." Beast Boy and Raven began to snicker.

"Okay, that's physically impossible." Raven said.

"Totally. I mean, how can I fall for Raven?" Twili sighed again and stormed out of the kitchen.

"I should consider villains." Twili thought out loud. She grabbed a note pad and a pen.

_Slade_

_Trigon_

_Blackfire_

_Madame Rouge_

_The H.I.V.E. Five (Bring Gizzy back in)_

_The Brain_

_Monsieur Mallah_

_Mad Mod_

_Mumbo_

_Mother Mae-Eye_

_Cheshire_

_Brother Blood_

Twili put down the pen and looked over her list.

"Oh yes." She smirked. "This would be a good movie." She grabbed her fairytale book off of table and flipped though the pages.


	5. Ch5: Speedy Hood

_Long ago in a time when kings ruled and pheasants live happily, there was a young archer named Robin Hood._

_He was very kind and very honest. He robbed the rich to feed the poor and always told the truth. He-_

"SPEEDY!" Speedy stopped.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Put down the comb, and give me the mirror." Twili held out her hand. Speedy cursed under his breath as he put the comb and mirror into Twili's palm.

"Now, can we get back to my movie?"

_Long ago in a time when kings ruled and pheasants live happily, there was a young archer named Robin Hood._

_He was very kind and very honest. He robbed the rich to feed the poor and always told the truth. He led a group of men who helped him in his good-doing. _

_They were known as "Robin's Merry Men."-_

"Do I look very 'merry' to you?" Bumblebee made sharp air quotes around 'merry.' "And I am NOT a man!"

"I know Bee. I know. Just go with it. Okay?" Bee scowled.

"Why does Speedy have to be the leader? _I'm_ the real leader."

"Bumblebee, you wouldn't make a good Robin Hood. Besides, Speedy's the one with the archery skills." Speedy smirked. "Even though he can be full of himself." Twili muttered under her breath. Aqualad, who had overheard her side remark, started laughing.

"Finally! Someone gets my point!"

//"Yes!"// Mas and Menos agreed. (A/n: Everything Mas and Menos say is in Spanish. I'm just too lazy to translate.)

"Aw. You guys look so cute in your Robin Hood outfits!" Twili cooed.

//"Cute?"// Mas and Menos looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's true you guys." Bee smiled.

//"Maybe,"// Mas said.

//"But these pants are tight!"// Menos finished. Twili giggled.

'This isn't nearly as bad as my previous movies. I might even get to finish this one!' Her thoughts were interrupted by Speedy and Aqualad fighting again and Bumblebee yelling trying to stop them.

'Thought too soon.' Twili sighed.

"Maybe I should work with villains. Titans East are no better then Titans West!" Twili looked at the list she had made earlier.

She read over it as she felt around for her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Slade?"

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Do you want to be in show biz?"

"…"

"Hello? Slade?" No answer. "Creepy guy that needs a makeover?"

"HEY!"

"You were listening! Yay! So do you want the job or not?"

"Fine."

"Great. Come to my studio at noon tomorrow."

"Fine."

"See you there. Bye." Twili hung up and put a check mark next to Slade's name. Mas and Menos popped up in front of her.

//"Snack?"// the offered. Twili looked behind them to see Speedy, Aqualad and Bumblebee still fighting.

"Thanks."

//"Your welcome."// they sat down a few meters away from the fight and watched it like a wrestling match; soda, candy and popcorn kept them occupied while the rest of Titans East fought. Twili sat back in the director chair and dialed another number.

"Blackfire?"

"What?" The two quickly discussed Twili's productions and Blackfire agreed. Twili continued to call every villain on her list.

By the time Speedy, Aqualad and Bumblebee stopped fighting; Twili was done with her list and each villain had agreed.

"You guys are sad." Twili smirked at Bee, Speedy, and Aqualad.


	6. Ch6: Beauty and the Beast Boy

_Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince who lived a wealthy life._

_He had many servants who waited on him hand-and-foot. The prince was very conceded and very selfish-_

"HEY!" Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"BEAST BOY!" Twili glared at him. Beast Boy jumped back.

"Don't hurt me." He squeaked. Twili sighed irritably.

"Raven! Your boyfriend's driving me crazy!" Raven rolled her eyes.

"I know! That's why I-Hey!" Twili burst out laughing.

"HA!" Raven scowled and folded her arms over her chest. "Admit it Rae, you like him." Raven scowled.

"Whatever."

-A few hours later-

"Raven!" Twili whined. "Are you done yet?"

"She is not ready yet." Starfire called back. "I do the pinning up of Raven's hair." Twili crossed her arms.

"Robin? Is Beast Boy ready?"

"Yep! Just one second!" Robin answered.

"OW!" Beast Boy yelped. Twili flinched.

"Whatever that was, it had to hurt." Cyborg walked in with a clock-like costume.

"Does this make me look fat?" Twili snickered into her palm.

"Maybe." Cyborg frowned. Starfire poked her head out of the dressing room.

"She is ready!" Twili smiled.

"Great. Yo' Speedy! Start the music!" Speedy gave thumbs up and music began to play.

_Tale as old a time…_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

During, Raven and Beast Boy walked down the steps towards each other. Beast Boy had been stuffed into a suit and was tugging at the collar. Raven shot him a silencing glare before he took her arm.

Twili sighed. This was going well. And Beast Boy and Raven looked absolutely adorable together.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared _

_Beauty and the Beast_

Beast Boy caught himself looked at Raven the entire time. Her off-shoulder sleeves and slim waist were hard to miss. Twili smiled.

'Maybe I'll get this movie done.' She crossed her fingers. 'Please!' 

**CRASH!**

'Too late.'

"What in God's earth happened?" Twili demanded. Raven rubbed her head.

"Ask. Him." She pointed to Beast Boy. Starfire rushed over to help her friend.

"Raven; do you need the ice?" Starfire pulled Raven to her feet.

"No thanks Star."

"That still didn't answer my question!" Twili fumed

"Beast Boy tripped." Twili raised an eyebrow.

"On what?" Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"Uh…My feet?" Twili put her head in her hand. 


	7. Ch7: PinoGizmo

"_I wish you could be a real boy." The puppet maker sighed. He left his small wooden doll-_

"I'm a doll!" Gizmo shouted. "Are you out of your stinking mind!" Twili marched up to him.

"Look buddy," she stared him down. "If you want this job, go with the script!" Gizmo squeaked and shrunk down. Twili sighed.

"Again from the top."

"_I wish you could be a real boy." The puppet maker sighed. He left his small wooden doll on the wood table. _

_Once the puppet maker was in bed and asleep, a light appeared in the wood room. The light formed a slim figure._

_"Puppet maker, you have been kind. So in return, I shall make this doll a boy." She tapped the-_

"OW!" Gizmo rubbed his head. "The script said 'tap'! Not 'whack'!" Blackfire rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." She said

"YOU GUYS!" Twili fumed through gritted teeth. 

"What?" Blackfire put her hands on her hips. Gizmo continued to run his head.

"Snot brained crud chewer." Blackfire's eyes glowed pink and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Gizmo gulped nervously.

"Uh…" Blackfire continued to stare him down.

"Are you going to correct yourself?"

"Uh…" Twili smacked her forehead.

"YOU GUYS!"

"WHAT!" Blackfire and Gizmo asked in an annoyed unison.

"CYBORG!" He came in.

"Yeah?"

"Give me that applesauce cake." Cyborg went back into the kitchen and came back with the cake. He handed it to Twili.

"Here. But, what do you want it for?"

Twili smiled slyly and plunged her face into it.

"What the-?" Blackfire raised an eyebrow. 

"Hey! My cake! My beautiful cake!" Cyborg pouted.

"Snot brain." Twili pulled her head out of the cake.

"Hey!" She wiped cake from her eyes. Kid Flash and Jinx walked in together.

"Hi you guys! How's the…movie…coming…?" Kid Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Twili?" Jinx looked at her. 

"Back to the kitchen." Cyborg grumbled.

"Thanks!" Kid Flash handed Twili a paper towel.

"So," Twili wiped the cake off her cheeks. "What's up with you?"

"Just checking on what you guys were up to." Jinx looked around. "Nice set. Hey Blackfire. Hi Gizmo."

"Scud munching snot headed barf brained crud eater…" He cursed. Twili grabbed a bottle of purple PowerAde. Gizmo continued to 'swear'. Twili crept up behind Gizmo.

She quietly unscrewed the cap. Blackfire snickered. Twili slowly raised the bottle so it was just above Gizmo's head.

Jinx giggled and Kid Flash bit his lip in effort not to laugh. 

Finally, in one swift motion, Twili empted the contents of the entire bottle on top of Gizmo's head.

"What the-!" Gizmo was soaked in the violet energy drink. He sputtered and spit a spout of purple liquid out of his mouth like a fountain. Blackfire burst out laughing.

"Boy do I feel bad for you!" 

"What was that for!" Gizmo demanded. Twili smirked.

"That's what you get for calling me a 'Scud munching snot headed barf brained crud eater'." Twili folded her arms in triumph.

"I wasn't talking about you!" Gizmo complained.

"Oh? Then who _were_ you talking about?"

"Blackfire." 

"WHAT!" Blackfire's eyes glowed fuchsia. She shot a starbolt at him.

"I'll teach you not to call me a 'Scud munching snot headed barf brained crud eater'!"

"AH!" Gizmo ran around trying desperately not to be hit with one of Blackfire's starbolts. 

Jinx, Kid Flash and Twili winced. Gizmo had gotten zapped and looked like a piece of bread that had been left in the toaster for too long.

"That had to hurt." Kid Flash commented; Jinx smiled and shook her head. 


	8. Ch8: Snow White and the HIVE 7

_One upon a time, there was a beautiful girl. She lived with her stepmother the queen._

_Her name was Snow White. Her stepmother took notice in her beauty and was extremely jealous. So she put Snow White to work as a servant._

_Snow White never complained and always sang while she worked to help pass time._

_One day, a handsome prince was riding by on his-_

"Is there a reason I'm the horse?" Slade asked under his costume. Twili smacked her forehead.

"You idiot! Star won't let Silkie be the horse again and Beast Boy won't do it either, so _you're_ my only option!"

"Can I change?" Madame Rouge asked. "This costume is very itchy."

"No. Not until we finish this scene." Twili instructed.

_One upon a time, there was a beautiful girl. She lived with her stepmother the queen._

_Her name was Snow White. Her stepmother took notice in her beauty and was extremely jealous. So she put Snow White to work as a servant._

_Snow White never complained and always sang while she worked to help pass time._

_One day, a handsome prince was riding by on his noble steed. He was enchanted by Snow White's singing and-_

"How am I supposed to be 'enchanted'?" Kid Flash scratched his head and re-read the script.

"Do you not remember the day you two met?" Twili fumed. Kid Flash turned bright red.

"Right."

"Am I supposed to actually sing?" Jinx asked. Twili sighed irritably.

"Yes."

"When do I get to get out of this costume?" Madame Rouge demanded. Twili smirked.

"I thought she'd make a great evil queen." Twili looked around.

"Where are my dwarfs?" Jinx pointed to the buffet table.

"Over there." Twili scowled and marched over to them.

"YOU GUYS!" Mammoth, See-More, Private H.I.V.E., Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, Gizmo, and Cyborg looked up. Twili tapped her foot impatiently.

"Here!" she pointed to the floor in front of her. "NOW!" The seven of the scampered over.

"What is wrong with you?" Twili exploded. "Eat any more, and you'll burst out of your costumes!"

"What do you think we were doing?" Cyborg muttered off to the side. Twili marched up to him.

"Look buddy! Unless you want to be my next science project, you're better start behaving!" Cyborg gulped.

"And you six," she turned towards Kyd Wykkyd, See-More, Gizmo, Private H.I.V.E., and Billy Numerous. "Stop eating before I take the buffet table away!" She sat down in the director's chair.

"Can we just get back to making this movie?" Twili sighed. If 'Cinderella', was bad, 'Snow White' was worse.

Then they started to argue.

"Watch it barf brain!" Gizmo yelled at Cyborg.

"Look who's talking. Shorty." Cyborg retorted. 

"At least you're not in an itchy dress." Madame Rouge scratched her arm. 

Slade waved his arms. "Hello? You think you got it bad? I'm stuck in this stupid horse costume!" 

"Hey, I'm in a puffy sleeved prince costume!" Kid Flash scowled.

"I'm in a dwarf costume!" See-More complained.

"So am I!" Billy barked. "So am I!" Another Billy clone complained. "Me too!" A third Billy clone said.

"Look who's talking!" Private H.I.V.E. shouted.

Jinx crossed her arms. "Can I get out of this dress?"

"Why? It's like the one you wear everyday!" Twili rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but does mine have puffy sleeves?" Twili waved her off.

"Fine. LUNCH!" Cheers erupted thought the studio. Robin walked in casually and was stampeded by the H.I.V.E. Five, Private H.I.V.E., Cyborg, Slade, Madame Rouge, Kid Flash and Jinx.

"O…Kay." Robin continued to walk in. 

"Hey Robin." Twili waved. "What's up?"

"First, what was that?"

"Lunch call. So what did you want? And how's Starfire balancing lesson coming?" Robin's face flushed.

"Great." He tugged his shirt collar. Twili raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, but remember: I got my eyes on you." She pointed to her dark brown eyes with two fingers and then pointed to him. Robin blinked and watch Twili walked past him.

Once she was gone, he un-crossed him fingers that he was hiding behind his back.

"Phew." 


	9. Ch9: Sleeping Starfire

****

Hey! Hi everybody! I still exist! Yay! Sorry about the long wait. I had writer's block about this chapter. I also would've uploaded this yesterday (3/23/08) but sonething was wrong with the uploading process. Well, without further ado, Sleeping Starfire.

_Once upon a time, there was a king and queen. They were celebrating the birth of their daughter, Aurora._

_It was a grand party. Fairies from all across the land to-_

"And I'm a fairy, because?" Raven crossed her arms.

"I look, like a 'princess', yes?" Starfire twirled around.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever." Twili waved it off. "Can we please get this movie done?"

"And I'm the evil fairy, because?" Jinx pouted.

"Uh…You just seemed like the type." Twili sweat dropped. Jinx put her hands on her hips.

"You're stereotyping me. You're stereotyping me aren't you?"

"No! I hate stereotypes!" Jinx didn't listen to her. Twili smacked her forehead.

"Can I get out of this?" Cyborg stood up from the throne. He tugged on the fake beard. "This thing makes me look old."

"Nah. I think he should keep it." Bumblebee smirked. "It fits you, Sparky."

"Shut up Bee."

"Make me." Bumblebee retorted. Cyborg growled. "Ha! You're just jealous because you can't diss my outfit."

"Uh…Uh…uh…" She was right, her royal gown and crown couldn't be insulted well.

"Dang, Cy. You can't even insult a girl." Beast Boy laughed.

"And like you can?" Cyborg asked, amused.

"He's right." Robin added.

"Dude, he so owns you." Kid Flash smirked.

"Hello?!" Twili waved her arms around. "Do the words 'stop your chit-chat 'cause we're making a movie' mean anything to you?!"

"Uh…no?" Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. Twili growled menacingly and glared at him.

Raven smirked.

"That's what you get for blowing up my book." Starfire giggled.

"The friend Beast Boy has blown up one of your books?" Raven crossed her arms.

"Yes. He did." Raven said coldly.

"At least he didn't leave you in a huge mess with only roses to tell you anything." Jinx shot a hard glance at Kid Flash who blinked.

"You talk to roses?" Cyborg scratched his head.

"You guys!" Twili pouted. "I'm not getting any work done!" she looked up at the clock and sighed.

"Lunch." She said meekly.

Twili found herself stampeded by an empath, a channeling, an alien, a robot, a bumblebee-girl, a luck witch, a speedster and a regular person with killer accessories.

"WHOA!" she stood up and dusted herself off.

-Cafeteria –

"I swear, you guys can't keep ruining my movies like this!" Twili told the titans.

"Sorry." They muttered.

"Hm." Twili rubbed her chin.

"Check please!" Beast Boy sat up. Raven smacked him on the back of his head.

"Idiot."

"Um…friend Beast Boy?" Starfire cocked her head.

"What was that man?" Cyborg asked.

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked around. "I had two hours of sleep last night."

"Can I ask you why?" Twili folded her arms over her chest.

"I was playing Mega Monkeys 9." Beast Boy answered simply. Twili smacked her forehead.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah?" Cyborg looked up from his lunch.

"Make sure BB doesn't stay up later than ten p.m. Okay?" Cyborg gave Twili a thumbs-up.

"Got it."

"Raven, you make sure that the computer passwords are changed and reset." She nodded.

"Sure."

"Robin, Starfire, keep all video games away from Beast Boy."

"Of course!"

"Sure thing."

"Kid Flash, Jinx…go on a date." Their eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" they asked in unison. The table smirked.

"Just do it." Twili laughed.

"What she said." The rest of the titans pointed to Twili.

"Either that, or Jinx, stop talking to roses."

* * *

**Okay, I need your opinion. Should I…**

**Make another chapter. (You tell me which classic fairytale to twist and which titans to use!)**

**-or-**

**End this story with a bang with my two part Robin/Peter Pan!**

**You pick! **


	10. ch10: Peter Grayson pt 1

_Once upon a time, there was a boy named Peter Pan._

_He lived in a magical place call Neverland where no one aged. Peter still took on the appearance of a young boy because of this._

_In Neverland, the creatures stayed the same age, forever, and ever-_

"ROBIN!" Twili shouted through the megaphone. "What are you doing?"

"Look at me! I look ridiculous!" Robin looked down at his green costume and then up at his green hat with a red feather in it.

"Oh! Just shut up will you?!" Twili huffed.

"Make me!"

"Robin, stop! Just shut up and wear the costume. It's her right!" Raven put her hands on her hips.

"And her movie!" Jinx added.

"Why?" Robin countered.

"It's a women's right!" Bumblebee crossed her arms.

"Big deal." Robin waved it off.

"Excuse me?!" Twili, Raven, and Bumblebee demanded at the same time.

"Take that back!" Jinx ordered.

"You wish!" Robin spat.

"Robin, stop being an idiot, and just do the movie!" Kid Flash defended his girlfriend.

"Yeah man!" Cyborg agreed.

"Hey, if he wants to rebel against the outfit, it's_ his_ right!" Speedy emphasized the word 'his.'

"Oh shut up you arrow-headed-cocky-ego-maniac" Aqualad growled.

"You shut up fish butt!"

"Hey! It's Robin's choice if he wants to wear the costume!" Beast Boy stepped in.

"But it's Twili's movie!" Raven retorted.

"And it's me who's wearing the costume!" Robin shouted. "I'm simply asserting my independence."

"Robin, stop complaining!" Jinx yelled at him. "You think you have it bad?"

"You're right." Robin said calmly.

"Huh?" the entire room looked at Robin with a _"WTF?"_ Look.

"I could be in this outfit, and look like you." Robin laughed.

"You take that back!" Jinx screamed.

"Why I oughta…" Kid Flash muttered. Robin smirked. Bumblebee shot on of her stingers at him.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Why don't you 'assert your independence' and stop me?" Bumblebee sneered. Robin growled. Meanwhile...

"Tree hugger!" Raven shouted at Beast Boy.

"Creep!" He shouted back.

"Meat hater!"

"Meat eater!" Raven growled and lunged herself at Beast Boy, tackling him in the process.

"Hey! Watch-Ow!" Cyborg rubbed the spot where one of Robin's bird-arranges hit him. "Alright that's it!"

"Dude!" Beast Boy screamed as Raven pinned him to the ground. She smirked.

Meanwhile, Twili sat in the corner with a soda, a bowl of popcorn and a video camera.

"This is better than cable!" she said, munching on her popcorn.

"What'd you do that for?" Jinx demanded. Kid Flash had thrown a lot of insults at the Boy Wonder.

"Hey, you needing saving!"

_"_I don't need saving!" she lunged at him. He dodged and swung his foot, knocking Jinx off her feet. She landed with a thud and remained motionless.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash ran over to her. She opened her eyes and smirked.

"Pushover." She shot a hex at him. Kid Flash was thrown back and hit Bumblebee.

"Hey!" Bee stung him too.

"Ouch!" Robin laughed.

"Ha!-HEY!" Beast Boy, who was a small Chihuahua, was thrown at his head by Raven's powers. "Watch it!"

"Assert you independence and watch it for me!" Raven retorted. Robin threw a disc at her; Raven stopped it with her powers and crushed it.

Starfire floated in, still half-asleep. A spray of water from Aqualad that was for Bumblebee - who had stung him - woke her up. She was horrified by the sight of her fighting friends. Starfire gasped and flew up in the air.

"Stop! Friends!" she shouted, but to no avail; her voice was drowned out. Finally, she shot starbolts at everybody, knocking them out cold.

* * *

Okay people! If you're still reading this after this HUGE wait, you get a cookie. I've been busy with my other work (Anna - which I will finish soon!, YouTube vids, etc.)

And now on top of the long wait, I left y'all with a cliffy...which I will close off soon.

p.s. I'm also sorry for two things:

Confusion with my name change

-and-

If I made Robin such jerk.


	11. ch11: Peter Grayson pt 2 and The Dance

"Um….Star?" Twili asked the Tamaranean princess. "What did you do?"

"Oh! I have done the 'knocking out' of my beloved friends and Robin." Starfire rubbed the back of her neck and grinned sheepishly.

/"Well now what?"/ Mas asked.

/"Yeah, what are we going to do now?"/ Menos asked. Twili sighed.

"Well…..We could go out to lunch." She suggested. The three red-haired titans agreed and the four of them went out to eat. "Oh and Star, I'd like to discuss something about _Robin_ with you…"

* * *

Bumblebee groaned and rubbed the back of her head.

"Wha-what happened?" Jinx, who was also regaining her consciousness, moaned in reply.

"Don't ask me." She rested her head on the floor. "Soft floor….." she grumbled. "Cozy…."

"Jinx, the cement, studio floor is not 'cozy'." Raven told her. "….Ow." She rubbed her shoulder.

"I don't care." Jinx hugged the "floor" (who, in reality, was Kid Flash) and closed her eyes. Bumblebee and Raven suppressed a laugh.

"Raven? Bumblebee?" The two girls turned their heads.

"Robin! Do you know what happened?" Bumblebee asked, trying to stand up; then she clutched her leg because apparently she had banged that too.

"I wish. Who else is up?"

"Just me, Bumblebee, and you…..unless you want to count 'floor hugger' over there." Raven pointed to Jinx. Robin smirked.

"Well, now what? Wait…." He looked around. "Where are Starfire, Twili and Mas y Menos?"

"Not here." Bumblebee said with a 'duh' tone in her voice. "Look, we can't just sit here! We need to get the rest of these guys up." She gestured towards Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash - who looked like he didn't want to be woken - Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven and Robin sighed as they began to wake up the rest of their teammates.

* * *

"Greetings friends!"

Starfire's voice had snapped everybody out of the sluggish trance they were in.

"Hey Star!"

"Hi."

"Yo!"

"'Sup?"

"Hello."

Everyone greeted the alien. While they were doing that, Twili pulled Robin into a corner.

"Robin, why'd you lie to me about Starfire?" He paled and then tugged the collar of his cape.

"Uh…I…..err……….you see, um……….." he slouched. "Sorry." Twili smirked in satisfaction.

"Thought so. You know you're lucky I haven't thrown you off the set." Robin sighed.

"How am I going to make it up to you?" Twili grinned (evilly).

"But not getting mad for this!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the exit.

"Hey! What the-? Lemme go!" The other titans watched in awe as Twili yanked open the studio door. To Robin's horror, there were at least three dozen crazed fan-girls at the entrance.

"He's all yours girls!" Twili tossed the Boy Wonder to the screaming girls.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Robin demanded as he was being smothered in kisses.

"Well, I _did not_ write your phone number on every store window in _sharpie_ _marker_ and tell the store owners to keep it up for a year, that's for sure." Twili smiled innocently. Robin screamed as he was being dragged away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Twili cupped her ear so she could still here his echo of the scream that could only be caused by pure torture. She smirked and went back inside.

"You go girl! You won't believe how long we were waiting for that!" Cyborg gave her a high-five.

"Dude! He's gonna be SO embarrassed when he get back!" Beast Boy laughed.

"_IF _he gets back." Kid Flash put in. The entire room, save Raven, burst out laughing; Raven half-smiled.

* * *

About five hours later, Robin finally came back to the set. His uniform was ripped in several places and his face was various shades of red and pink. Everyone snickered.

"No one say anything." Robin said through gritted teeth in a tone almost colder than Raven's.

"Okay man." Cyborg squeaked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah; what he said." Speedy bit his lip, snickering.

"Anyway Robin," Twili interrupted them, "we were having an 'end of the shoot' dance! Also known as 'the movie prom'. And lucky for you, you're just in time!" Robin frowned. "Now all of you boys - GO GET YOUR FREAKING TUXES ON!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!"

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Menos and Kid Flash ran into the guy's dressing room. "You too girls." Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee and Jinx ran into the girl's dressing room, Twili close behind.

* * *

"Come on! You _have_ to be ready now!" Beast Boy whined.

"B, you said that two minutes ago." Cyborg told him. Beast Boy groaned and tugged on his collar.

"Do we have to wear these stupid outfits? I know it's a dance, and possibly part of a movie. But why suits?"

"Deal with it Beast Boy," Robin told the green changeling. "I've had to do this before; it's not that bad."

"Come on Rob, you're just happy because you get to see Starfire in a strapless dress." Kid Flash shot at him. Robin turned bright red.

"Oh-oh yeah? I heard um……Tha-that Jinx is wearing a, uh….dress." Robin felt like an idiot as soon as the words were out of his mouth - Jinx wore a dress as her uniform.

"Is that all you can think of?" Speedy asked his "clone."

"………No."

"Ahem." Everyone turned towards Twili. "We can start now." Once everyone was set, and had a dance partner – save Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos – Twili got back in her chair.

"Okay, Speedy, music. Aqualad, lights. Mas y Menos…..Uh…supervise. Okay people, we're sort of doing the _Beauty and the Beast_ scene and the _Enchanted_ scene combined? Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"I understand."

"Whatever."

Twili narrowed her eyes and then turned to Speedy. "Go!" she mouthed. He hit the _play_ button on the CD player and the song _So Close_ started playing.

About thirty seconds into the song, Twili waved her hand at Kid Flash and Jinx, Cyborg and Bumblebee, and Beast Boy and Raven, leaving only Robin and Starfire on the dance floor.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww." Was everyone's response. Twili nodded at Aqualad who followed them with the spot light. She nodded at Mas y Menos who opened the studio door and about either dozen Robin/Starfire shippers flooded the room.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" Twili barked at Kid Flash, Jinx, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Raven, Mas, Menos, Speedy and Aqualad, getting them out the door.

"Hey! What did you do this for?!" Robin yelled over the crowd.

"Now we're even!" Twili shouted back before shutting and locking the door.

* * *

'Well that was fun.' Twili thought. She settled down on her bed with her diary.

_5/8/08_

_Today was my last attempt at making a movie. So I dressed everyone up in tuxedos and prom dresses and I had my own little 'end of the shoot' dance. Everyone was matched up so nicely! I mean, Kid Flash and Jinx, Cyborg and Bumblebee, Beast Boy and Raven, and Robin and Starfire! They were adorable! I put Speedy and Aqualad on music and lights. And Mas y Menos were my 'stand-byes'. And unleashing a hoard of Robin/Starfire shippers on the two was fun! That's what he gets for lying to me about Starfire. (And to think he was making out with her the entire time he was giving her 'balance lessons'!) Then we just all went do a local diner and had some pie and coffee. Then we said our good byes and all of the mushy junk. I'm planning to use those 'movies' to win __America's Funniest Home Videos__. I doubt if I'll qualify, but it's worth a shot. Ah well, messing with everybody sure is fun! I should defiantly do it again, but for now I'll stick to writing and making videos._

* * *

I can't believe that I finally ended it. I had to end this thing _sometime_ so I chose now. And if you didn't like the ending, too bad for you! I do enjoy torturing Robin. I think that guy needs a break. And if you were one of the crazed Robin fan-girls or crazed Robin/Starfire shippers (or both) tell me please! I had over thirty each time and I lost count – lol. And I made this chapter longer to make up for the wait, corny-ness and whatever you can think of.

And the couples I used in this fic were:

-Kid FlashxJinx  
-Beast BoyxRaven  
-RobinxStarfire

and there was slight CyborgxBumblebee.

And again, my delay excuse was my YouTube vids.

Okay, I'm done.

xoxo

featherpen13

(no flames please)


End file.
